The Reset Button
by RustyTheCat
Summary: What if Cinderpelt had a different kind of second chance?Instead of being reincarnated as Cinderheart,she was offered the "Reset Button" in StarClan.What would she change?Her duties as a medicine cat,would they still haunt her?Will she have a shot at love and kits?Who knows?Read and find out.Rated T for small amount of gore.
1. Chapter 1

Cinderpelt put a paw on Sorreltail's swollen and compulsing 's breathing grew knew that her kitting isn't the only thing frightening her,out of the nursery den,brave ThunderClan warriors were battling with fierce and large 's stomach churned with worry._**I hope Firestar's okay!**_She shook her head to clear it as she spotted Sorreltail's eyes glistening with worry.

"It's okay Sorreltail,your doing some of your water."Cinderpelt ordered.

The young tortoise-shell picked up her moss and began to lap at the cool refreshing Sorreltail let out a body convulsed as a kit slid out of was a young golden tabby stabbed Cinderpelt's heart like a claw._**I wish I had kits.I wonder what they would of looked like?What if they were Firestar's!**_Cinderpelt thought happiness was interrupted by a whipped around.A large badger lumbered out,it's beady eyes resting hungrily on stood in front of Sorreltail,teeth bared,claws unsheathed,her fur hissed at the badger,but it payed no mind to Cinderpelt's quivered in fear.A image popped in her mind.A young ginger tom was looking at her with warmth in his bright green smiled at her."Cinderpelt,I'm in love with you,more than Sandstorm or Spottedleaf."Cinderpelt's chest puffed in and out,her face grew hot."I loved you ever since I was an apprentice,Fireheart."She licked her on her scene faded and Cinderpelt was trembling with Firestar never loved her and Cinderpelt never told him her true feelings,she still would give her life to save his leaped at the badger's sunk her teeth in it's wide flowed to her badger growled in flung Cinderpelt to the recoverd herself and attacked the badger badger used it's paw to swipe her hit Cinderpelt's side almost as much as the monster did when she was just an ,the badger grabbed Cinderpelt's neck in it's jaws."StarClan help me!"Cinderpelt she knew StarClan couldn't help her closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain about to badger thrased her side to side,tearing at her neck with each clouds clouded her scent hit the roof of her could hear Sorreltail scream out in horror."Cinderpelt!"A battle cry was heard._**Firestar?**_A scent hit the roof of her mouth._**Leafpool!**_Cinderpelt saw a blurred brown shape leap and drive the blurred badger 's blood was scented as were heard."Cinderpelt?Wake up!I'm back,you can't leave me,please!"Leafpool looked up."T-tend to Sorreltail Leafpool p-please."Cinderpelt whimpered.

"I'll check the nursery!"A voice called outside.

"Firestar!Come quick!Sorreltail has kitted and Cinderpelt's dying!"Leafpool bellowed back.

_**Firestar?He's alive?!Thank StarClan!**_

"Cinderpelt?!No!"Firestar wailed.A rush of pawsteps was heard."Where is she?Where is Cinderpelt?!"Firestar nodded to where she lie."Over there."A heartbeat later there was a gasp from trotted to Cinderpelt.

"Cinderpelt,I'm sorry I failed you for so many moons."Firestar sobbed."You were my best friend,I wish.."

_**Wish what?**_

"..I wish you never got hit by that monster.I could have trained you and you could be the greatest warrior ever known.I would have made you deputy by now since Graystripe is gone."Firestar's head drooped.

Cinderpelt coughed out blood."Oh Firestar,you have always been my f-friend.I have a confession to make before I die..."Cinderpelt's body shook with leaned closer,Cinderpelt could feel Firestar's whiskers on hers,as well his soft warm breathe on her cheek.

"..ever since I was an apprentice,I h-have always l-loved.."Cinderpelt's breathing became quick and shallow.

Firestar's ears twitched in utter confusion."Who were you in love with?...Littlecloud?"Firestar asked.

Cinderpelt tried to laugh at the absurdity that Firestar actually thought Cinderpelt had affection to the young tabby tom of ShadowClan."No,Firestar..I always have and always will love y-you."Cinderpelt was could feel Sorreltail's amber gaze filled with surprise,Leafpool's amber gaze filled with shock,and Firestar's bright green gaze filled with confusion and...warmth,burning in her pelt._**He's not angry with me?!**_Firestar gave her a sad smile."Cinderpelt,I'm flattered.I just wish...Cinderpelt?!"Fear appeared in Firestar's felt herself fading._**No,StarClan please!**_But it was too already was gone in the darkness.

**Disclaimer:I do not own Warrior Cats or it's official credit goes to Erin Hunter :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took long :3**

Cinderpelt opened her eyes to a place of mist,clouds and tipped her head in winced as she felt the tug st her now fading wound the badger given slid out her claws._Wait!I'm dead?No I don't want to-_Her thoughts were interrupted as a white furred she-cat light blue eyes soft._Frostfur!_Cinderpelt hapoily pushed her muzzle into her mother's last time she saw her,her clan was leaving Frostfur and some other elders behind on the journey to the has felt terribly guilty since thenShe thought it wasn't right to leave elders at the forest they once lived peered over her mother's shoulder.A dark gray she-cat with amber eyes was gazing at her scarred ears twitching in amusement."Yellowfang!"She broke away from her mother,her tail curling around the white she cat's neck affectionately as she padded to her former purred at the once old ShadowClan cat."You haven't looked better in seasons!"She playfully cuffed her around the ears."I could say the same about you,my piece of mouse dung!"Yellowfang realized that she felt like she wasn't heart beated uncontrollably,she slowly looked down at her hind leg,afraid her hopes would be gasped and had to grip the clouds with her claws to hold her in leg was mended!Before she could celebrate inwardly,Yellowfang and Frostfur nodded for her to follow them.

As they walked,Cinderpelt was able to match their leg movements with every happily thought to herself,_Wait until Firestar sees me !He'll be so-_She stopeed herself._Oh...that's right.I'm in StarClan not ThunderClan anymore._ She hung her head low.A tear escaped her eyes and ran down her cheek.

"Cinderpelt?What's the matter?"A voice mewed concerned.

Cinderpelt would recognize that voice almost anywhere.A scent drifted to her nose._Bluestar! _Cinderpelt looked up to see a blue-gray she-cat sitting in front of her,her tail curled around her ice blue eyes was full of wisdom and kind but stern care.A beautiful tortoise-shell was sitting beside tabby tail twitching curiously as she shuffled her snow white ambers eyes stared intently at was difficult to tell what the she-cat was expression was blank._She looks like that cat that Firestar would ever so morn for...what was her name?Um...Spottedleaf?Yeah!Spottedleaf!_Cinderpelt started to back Spottedleaf know that Cinderpelt also had feeling for Firestar?Cinderpetl trembled._She won't hurt me,we're both medicine cats!It's ridiculous!_

Still Cinderpelt remained slowly met the young female's smiled softly."Welcome young 's good to see you."Spottedleaf purred."I wish I could say the same.I'm sorry we have to meet under such devasting circumstances."Cindrepelt replied,noticing the hint of amusement in Spottedleaf's dipped her head to waved her tail,and on signal more cats came to looked around at the cats hoping to see any cats she noticed.A white furred tom was among amber eyes !Cinderpelt remembered how the wise tom cat had died with honor in the battle with BloodClan.A beautiful silver tabby she cta caught her light blue eyes gazing at her !If Cinderpelt was honest with herself,she actually misssed the RiverClan remembered how she felt when Silverstream lost her life giving birth to her two kits,Stormfur and also remembered how she had felt when she thought it was her to blame for Silverstream's Silverstream gave a tiny nod to her as if she was telling her to release the blame.A group of cats murming happily distracted a small huddle older cats who smelled of ThunderClan were gazing at her remembered their pelts when she was noticed a pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes,a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes,a dark brown tabby tom with golden eyes,a black and white tom with yellow eyes,a dark grey tom with amber eyes and unusually small ears,and a pale grey she cat with one pale remembered the elders in !Dappletail!Halftail!Patchpelt!Smallear!Oneeye! Dappletail waved her tail in greeting as One-eye gave a mrrow of delight."Greeting youngster!"Smallear called."How's the prey running!"Patchpelt rasped."Well isn't it young Cinderpaw!"Halftail swiped a sheathed paw at Halftail's large head."Mousebrain,she's not an aprrentice I think your mind is giving away!That's Cinderpelt!"Speckletail hissed."Look you piece of foxd-oh,oh that's right."Halftail stopped himself and gave himself embarassed licks.A flash of movemetn caught her eye.A light brown tabby and white tom with amber eyes sat next to a dark grey tabby with dark blue !Brindleface!Cinderpelt was about to pad to them when a small brown tom cat with amber eyes was laughing next to the elders distinctive thin muzzle snapped Cinderpelt to her she recognized the young appretnice."Shrewpaw!"Cinderpelt whipped his head around and smiled warmly."Greetings Cinderpelt...uh how's Squirrelflight?"Shrewpaw kneaded the ground of 's fur fluffed in amusement."She's doing fine,last time I saw her,she was fighting along side Ashfur."Cinderpelt looked disappointed for a heartbeat then he smiled brightly."I wonder how their kits would look."Shrewpaw laughed."If their anything like their mother,may StarClan help their mentors!"They both suddenly burst out laughing.3 cats approached them."What's so funny?"Cinderpelt whipped her head around.A pale grey she-cat with blue eyes sitting with 2 lightly smaller tom cats,eacha darker shade of grey the the the lighter grey tom had amber eyes,while the tom sitting next to him was darker grey with blue eys as the !Sootfur!Rainwhisker!Sadly Cinderpelt remembered how Willowpelt died from a her sons died in the fight when the badgers came to ThunderClan had died under the same circumstances as was about to greet them when a voice called."Cats of of you here,please gather as we announce an important though exetremely rare ritual."A muscular ginger tabby with amber eyes called as he sat next to gazed at him excitedly but remained other cats who smelled of RiverClan sat up front too.A thick pelted grey tom with yellow eyes sat next to a light brown tabby tom with pale green eyes and a crooked jaw and a dark reddish brown tabby tom with amber recognized only one of the was smell of WindClan also hit her turned quickly and saw two WindClan cats sitting.A black and white tom with amber eyes sat next to a black tom with a twisted forepaw with green ! Though

she did not recognize the cat who sat next to guessed ShadowClan must be here too,and she was right she saw three cats sitting together cautiously.A large dark brown tabby team with yellow eyes sitting next to a black tom with amber eyes and a dark grey tom with green !Cinderfur! Though Cinderpelt didn't recognize the first tom.

All the starrycats sat sat with the ginger tabby tom with amber eyes and a tortoiseshell tom with green eyes and a distinctive ginger tail."I upon StarClan,for there are matters that disturb the very warrior code."Hushes whispers were heard as he spoke."Places beyond StarClan,cause us all to process a very unusual ,I will call upon that cat whose destiny is carried in other paws than StarClan."He looked around his gaze raking every cat as they froze in silence,their pelt tingling in excitement and some with was fascinated.I wonder who the lucky cat will be? "Cinderpelt!"Sunstar 's eyes gleamed and she instantly spotted Cinderpelt among the crowd."Come forward,Cinderpelt."Bluestar couldn't was eyes were staring and scorching into her slowly padded up to her leader,Redtail and 's amber eyes glowed."Young cat, very unusual happened in our have recieved a prophecy,stretching out to reins farther than the than the reins of ,Cinderpelt are the one cat who is prophesized."Sunstar meowed."What happens next?"Cinderpelt 's eyes glowed with purred."We are offering you something no cat has ever been to experience."Cinderpelt was shaking with anxiety."What?'Cinderpelt whispered."We are taking you back in will start off a sunrise beofre your accident with the injury can be then,you will relive your become a will be the only cat who will remember events that can be you must tell no are offering you The Reset Button."Cinderpelt became winded with twitched his ear."Though,you must promise to fulfill the prophecy meant for you."Bluestar stared at Cinderpelt."Cinderpelt,do you promise to uphold to the prophecy even at the cost of your life?"Bluestar meowed,similar to the warrior ceremony words."I all three cat stood up and touched their noses to Cinderpelt's forehead."Heart of cinder must fight alongside the fire to defeat a unholy will spill and three kin of your kin must fight alongside each other as they become the hope of survival for they hold the power of stars in their will save the Clan,the three will save all the Clans,but Heart of Cinders will save the entire Forest."All three cats spoke in it seemed as if all of StarClan was the ground fell from her paws and she felt unbelievalbe pain and claws slid screeched and shut her eyes.  
Suddenly...she awoke.  
I tried to do a little cliff hanger.I promise Chpt 3 won't take long!


End file.
